Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Billy2009 Version)
'''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers '''is the first series to be apart of the main Billy2009's Power Rangers Universe. This series will retold the origins of the original Power Rangers and added new things to the series and change Zordon's story and add the Silver Ranger who is Zordon's son, Zador. Synsopsis When two astronauts accidently free the ancient space witch, Rita Repulsa is freed from her prison, Zordon (who was not caught in a time-warp in this universe) who recruits teenagers with attitude. His find Jason Lee Scott, Zach Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan and Kimberly Ann Hart. Zordon giving them the powers drawn from the dinosaurs (the Tyrannosaurus-Rex, the Triceratops and the Pterodactyl) and two prehistoric animals (the Mastodon and the Saber-Toothed Tiger), the teenagers become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Later on, Rita created her own ranger, she puts a spell on thew new kid, Tommy Oliver to become the evil Green Ranger. Lucky, the rangers free Tommy and the six rangers was united and meet Zodron's son, Zador who is the Silver Ranger. Later on, Rita take always Tommy's powers as the Green Ranger and the rangers failed to get Tommy's powers back which his get his powers back later on. The seven rangers begins their finally battles with Rita when she son, Babuu arrives and used the Cyclopsis. However, Babuu was in a coma with make Rita's lose her powers when she cry and she mistake the rangers for destroying her son. The rangers sealed Rita and her army away in the same pot that she was prison for 10,000 years! Zordon, Alpda 5 and Zador returns to their home planet, Eltar. Than, Zordon begins to have a vision and see that 5 teenagers become a new Power Rangers team know as the Power Rangers: Squadron. Characters Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Master Ku - The Ally to the Power Rangers: Squadron * Power Rangers: Squadron ** Jeremy Lee Scott/Red Squadron Ranger Actor: Richard Lee Jackson ** Curtis Taylor/Green Squadron Ranger Actor: Joel Rogers ** Willy Cranston/Blue Squadron Ranger Actor: ??? ** Richie Parkfield/Yellow Squadron Ranger Actor: Maurice Mendoza ** Kelly Ann Hart/Pink Squadron Ranger Actor: ??? ** David Trueheart/White Squadron Ranger Actor: Erik Frank ** Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Ernie * Mr. Kaplan * Ms. Appleby * Angela Villains * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Squatt * Baboo * Finster * Scorpina * Bubba * Evil Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Putty Patrollers * Super Putty Patrollers Monsters * Giant (1-2) * Bones (2) ** Skeleton Warriors (2) * Mighty Minotaur (3) * King Sphinx (4) * Gnarly Gnome (5) * Pudgy Pig (6, 46) * Chucky Chicken (7) * Eye Guy (8) * Mr. Ticklesneezer (9) * Knasty Knight (10) * Pineoctopus (11) * Terror Toad (12) * Madame Woe (13) * Snizzard (14) * Goo Fish (15) * Dark Warrior (16) * Genie (17) * Shellshock (23) * Spidertron (24) * Soccadillo (25) * Spit Flower (26) * Frankenstein (27) * Wheel of Misfortune (29) * Mutitus (30-31) * Rockster (32) * Samurai Fan Man (33) * Two-Headed Parrot (34) * Babe Ruthless (35) * Fang (36) * Weaveworm (37) * Lizzinator (38) * Cyclops (39-40) * Hatchasaurs (41) * Cardiotron (41) * Grumble Bee (42) * Polluticorn (43) * Twin Man (44) * Octoplant (45) * Goatan (47) * Jellyfish Warrior (49) * Peckster (50) * Dramole (52) * Pumpkin Reaper (53) * Rhinoblaster (54) * Commander Crayfish (55) * Oysterizer (56) * Goo Fish (57) * Cyclopsis (58-60) Arsenal Zords Episodes # Day of the Dumpster Pt. 1 # Day of the Dumpster Pt. 2 # Teamwork # A Pressing Engagement # Different Drum # Food Fight # Big Sisters # I, Eye Guy # For Whom the Bell Trolls # Happy Birthday, Zach # No More Clowning Around #Power Rangers Punks #Peace, Love and Woe #Foul Play in the Sky #Something Fishy #Dark Warrior #Switching Places #Green With Evil Pt. 1: Out of Control #Green With Evil Pt. 2: Jason's Battle #Green With Evil Pt. 3: Desperately Seeking Scorpira #Green With Evil Pt. 4: Eclipsing Megazord #Green With Evil Pt. 5: Breaking the Spell #The Troubles with Shellshock #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Second Chance #The Spit Flower #Life's a Masquerade #The Rise of the Silver Ranger #Wheel of Misfortune #Island of Illusion Pt. 1 #Island of Illusion Pt. 2 #The Rockster #Calamity Kimberly #Two Heads are Better than One #A Star is Born #The Yolk's on You! #Ranger Pink #Enter... The Lizzinator #The Green Candle Pt. 1 #The Green Candle Pt. 2 #Birds of a Feather #Grumble Bee #Clean-Up Club #A Bad Reflection on You #Rita's Seed of Evil #A Pig Surprise #Lions & Blizzards #Crystal of Nightmares #Reign of the Jellyfish #Foul Play #Return of an Old Friend Pt. 1 #Return of an Old Friend Pt. 2 #Trick or Treat #Football Season #Mighty Morphin' Mutants #An Oyster Stew #Something Fishy #Doomsday Pt. 1 #Doomsday Pt. 2 #Doomsday Pt. 3 Category:Billy2009